just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Ethan Hsu
“It's impossible to see the future. People will step out of your life faster than you can react, and the only thing that will be left is regret that you didn't make the best out of what little time you had with them. That's why I believe in making every day special!" - Ethan, Silver Blizzard Act II Ethan Hsu is a minor character in A Different Perspective and a prominent character in Silver Blizzard. He is an extremely kindhearted boy and a member of Bobby's old friend group. Appearance Ethan has been described as being shorter than the others in Bobby's friend group, though only slightly shorter than Matthew Wang. He often wears a large red jacket that makes him appear slightly larger due to its size and bulky appearance. Personality Ethan is all about caring for others and making their days better. He is always looking for people who need cheering up or have a problem, and can easily notice when something is bothering someone. Ethan is a very empathic person, almost at a similar level as Yukitsuki Asaka, though this is helped somewhat by his attempts to connect with everyone in his classes, even the less reputable people. He goes through his everyday life with a spring in his step and an aura of joy, in an attempt to spread as much happiness as he can. Ethan acts this way because he feels it is his attempt to make every day count; he believes that this is the best he can do at valuing the moments and memories before they are gone and truly making an impact in others' lives. Not wanting to go through another moment of hesitation like with his brother, Ethan believes in taking action, since his time knowing someone could always be abruptly cut short out of nowhere. Plot Background When he was younger, Ethan lived with his parents and twin brother, Brandon. At one point, he was debating on to help Brandon with a personal project he was working on; said project was extremely meaningful to him. However, his unwillingness to meddle combined with his own work busying him caused him to hesitate; in that moment of hesitation, coincidentally, his parents' strained relationship snapped and they had a divorce. Ethan was taken in by their mom while Brandon was taken in by their dad, and they did not see each other again for a long time. Though this moment seemed insignificant, it ended up haunting Ethan for many years. Thanks to this, he became a much kinder person and began to wish for happiness for everyone. Ethan met Matthew's "gang" when they were fourteen years old, effectively making him the "junior" member of the group. In A Different Perspective Ethan is mentioned a couple times in Bobby's inner monologues as one of his close friends. However, he eventually moved away, and Bobby lost all contact with him. He appears a couple times in Bobby's flashbacks. However, Ethan appears in person in Act II: Chapter 40, revealing that he was in fact Anzu of the NightWolves the entire time. In Silver Blizzard Ethan first appears along with the rest of Matthew's group when Bobby and Sherman enter the classroom at the beginning of the first chapter; when Howard tells him to get a "life", he quickly points out that Howard was trying to take attention away from the fact that he himself had spent the entire weekend playing League of Legends with Matthew and another classmate. Ethan is seen again after homeroom ends, when he steps up for Yukitsuki after a group of guys led by Nick Collins begins to crowd her and overwhelm her with questions about Japan and other things. Being the sensitive person he is, Ethan asks the crowd to give her some air, and they do so somewhat reluctantly. This action piques Yukitsuki's attention, initiating her interactions with Ethan and his friends. After passing period begins, Yukitsuki approaches Ethan and thanks him for what he did; Ethan remarks that it was nothing special. He introduces the others and notices Bobby subtly trying to look distracted by focusing on his other problems instead of the current situation. Ethan ends up giving Yukitsuki a campus tour and shows her where her classes are. The following day, Ethan is paired with Ella Walker for lunch; he goes to the table while she grabs food for the two of them. Ethan arrives a little later than Bobby; noticing Yukitsuki, he sits down and asks her if she got her food from the cafeteria. When she brings up her childhood friend in conversation, Ethan notices her nostalgic, almost bitter tone and shoots a glance at Matthew and Bobby as a warning not to pursue the subject. When Matthew starts whispering to Bobby, Ethan points out that Matthew's voice was way too loud and that both he and Yukitsuki could hear what they were saying. After Matthew complains about Howard being late, Ethan rationalizes that Howard, being a "self-described Cool Kid", just needs to show up at the right time for dramatic effect. After Matthew and Howard start bickering about each other, Ethan explains to Yukitsuki that they're just fooling around; despite all of their talk, they actually really care about each other. When Ella arrives with their food, he quickly introduces her to Yukitsuki and thanks her for grabbing his food. During the conversation, Ethan is one of the people who catches a glimpse of the burdens Yukitsuki carries in her past through extremely subtle clues. In his thoughts, Bobby notes that Ethan would naturally notice something like that. Ethan later appears on the retreat, where he remarks that Niles O'Neill was, despite appearing to be nothing more than a classic skirtchaser, actually quite mature when it came to his serious romantic interests. Trivia * Ethan's favorite video game is either Tomodachi Life or one of the Pokémon games. * Interestingly enough, Ethan is notable for being the first and only member of the group to have his view on life shattered by Bobby's death in the first timeline. Category:Randompedia